Conventionally, there is a known exhaust gas treatment device that removes NOx contained inside exhaust gas of a diesel engine mounted on a work vehicle or the like. According to this exhaust gas treatment device, urea water which is a precursor of a reducing agent is injected to an upstream side of the exhausted gas of the reducing catalyst provided in an exhaust gas pipeline of the diesel engine in accordance with an operating condition of the diesel engine by means of reducing agent injection control, and NOx inside the exhaust gas is reduced with the reducing agent on the reducing catalyst to purify NOx to a harmless component (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which a user password can be reset by using a various kinds of setting functions via monitor as long as a user knows a service password even in the case where the user has forgotten the user password.